


You're On

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [33]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, Like, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, super light, the boys being silly competitive dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): "stop teasing so much" "first one to make a noise loses"Steve issues a little challenge.





	You're On

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Steve would never get tired of looking at Billy, stretched out comfortably on his bed, like he belonged there. Hell, he  _did_  belong there. His eyes were close, mouth parted, and if Steve didn’t know any better he might think the other boy was asleep. 

“You gonna stare all day or you gonna get your ass over here,” Billy mumbled, cracking one eye open, somehow managing to issue a challenge with just the simple arch of his brow. 

Steve smirked, easily crawling over his boyfriend, laying his body across Billy’s and hovering just over his mouth. Billy’s eyes were open now, staring up at Steve with blatant lust, his tongue snaking out to wet his lips. He leaned up, trying to press there lips together, but Steve dodged him, choosing instead to nuzzle Billy’s neck and dip his tongue into the hollow of his throat. Billy whined, arching his hips up into Steve’s. It was almost enough to make Steve crack.  _Almost_.  

Sliding his fingers down Billy’s chest, undoing the snaps of his shirt as he went, Steve dipped his fingers under the waistband of Billy’s jeans, tugging back on the band of Billy’s briefs and letting them snap back. 

“S-stop teasing so much,” Billy tried to snap, but the bite of his words was lost in the reedy whimper he let out when Steve shoved his hand further down the front of his jeans. 

Steve hummed, pressing his lips close to Billy’s ear, taking the lobe between his teeth, shivering when Billy’s hands slid up his back, nails digging in just the way he liked. 

“What would you say to a little game?” Steve murmured, unable to resist rocking his hips against Billy’s thigh, just to feel the friction. 

“What did you have in mind, Princess?” Billy asked, voice already raw from Steve’s teasing fingers, still tracing over the bulge in his pants. 

Steve pulled away from Billy’s neck, staring down at him with mirth in his eyes. 

“First one to make a noise loses.”

Billy’s eyes widened for a moment before they clouded with complete and utter lust. Using the grip he had of Steve’s shoulders, Billy flipped them over so fast it knocked the wind out of Steve as he blinked up at his boyfriend in surprise. Billy’s grin was downright obscene as he pressed himself, hot and hard, against Steve, his tongue between his teeth. 

“You’re on.”


End file.
